


Maddy-Laura

by Melie



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Français | French, Parallels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddy passe la soirée avec sa cousine, quand cette dernière se met à agir de manière bien étrange...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maddy-Laura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annaoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoz/gifts).



> Tout à David Lynch et Marc Frost ; je me suis également inspirée du journal de Laura Palmer écrit par Jennifer Lynch.
> 
> Pas de spoilers explicites, mais mieux vaut avoir tout vu quand même pour comprendre ce qui peut être sous-entendu. Finalement, j'ai plus collé au thème (miroir) qu'au prompt... c'est la faute à Laura, elle est très difficile à saisir, et elle s'échappe très vite.

Maddy sourit lorsque Laura entra dans la chambre. Sa cousine avait bien changé... mais toutes deux se ressemblaient toujours énormément. Lorsque Maddy regardait Laura, elle avait l'impression d'être devant un miroir... sauf que Laura était blonde, elle, et ne portait pas de lunettes. Et Laura était magnifique ainsi.

Laura s'assit sur le bord du lit et rit. Elle riait beaucoup, ces temps-ci – elle avait rit lorsque Maddy s'était présentée à la porte de ses parents, par exemple.

« Tu te souviens, commença Laura, lorsque tu me parlais de ton petit ami, lorsque tu me racontais comment tu l'embrassais avec la langue ? »

Maddy s'en souvenait, c'était cinq ans plus tôt, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle avait passé quelques jours avec Laura et son amie Donna, elles s'étaient bien amusées. Laura n'était pas encore vraiment adolescente, à cette époque, mais elle voulait tout savoir. Maddy leur avait même apporté un paquet de cigarettes qu'elle n'avait pas osé fumé, et leur avait proposé d'essayer... Donna avait refusé, mais Laura l'avait forcée...

« Oui, répondit-elle.  
\- J'étais une vraie gamine, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais tellement envie d'essayer... »

Les garçons, et les cigarettes. Maddy s'en souvenait.

« Et maintenant je le fais tous les jours..., continua Laura. Tous les jours, tous les jours... »

Elle rit. Maddy n'en doutait pas. Laura embrassait Bobby tous les jours, et allait certainement plus loin aussi... elle avait dix-sept ans, maintenant, après tout.

Soudainement, Laura se rapprocha d'elle et prit une mèche des cheveux de Maddy dans sa main.

« C'est toi qui aurais dû être blonde, ma petite Maddy... c'est toi qui aurais dû être blonde, ça aurait été plus juste... les méchantes devraient toujours avoir les cheveux noirs, pour que les gentils sachent qu'ils doivent les éviter... »

Les cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaules, et la main se déplaça vers sa joue.

« Tu sais quoi, Maddy ? Je peux être très, très méchante... une très vilaine fille... tu me crois ? »

Laura rit. Mady ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Mais non... de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
\- Mais si, Maddy, mais si, regarde... »

D'abord Laura lui enleva ses lunettes – elles se ressemblaient tellement, ainsi, miroir l'une de l'autre, mais restait la couleur de leurs cheveux. Puis elle prit son visage dans ses deux mains, et l'embrassa. Maddy tenta de la repousser – peut-être pas assez fort, c'était tellement perturbant, comme si son reflet l'avait embrassée, mais encore pire, sa cousine, ce n'était pas... normal...

« Tu vois, Maddy ? Un baiser volé à Bobby, et à Hurley, et à tous les autres... et à ton copain aussi... tu as toujours un copain, Maddy ? »

Non, celui qui l'embrassait lorsque Laura avait douze ans était parti – il avait voulu aller trop loin, et il était encore trop jeune – Laura, elle, n'aurait pas dit non – mais Laura était jeune aussi, à cette époque – il était parti, et il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup d'autres, et à présent...

« Ah, non, c'est vrai, tu n'as personne, pauvre petite Maddy... c'est drôle, non, toi tu n'en as pas assez, et moi j'en ai trop...  
\- Laura, arrête...  
\- Et pourquoi j'arrêterai, Madeleine Maddy ? J'ai une idée : tu te souviens, avant, nous prétendions être soeurs... j'aimerais être toi, Maddy, et tu pourrais être moi, Maddy-Laura, Laura-Maddy, ce serait drôle, non ? »

Laura pleurait. Elle souriait, elle riait, et elle pleurait.

« Je serais brune, Maddy-Laura, et tu serais blonde, Laura-Maddy, et comme ça, tout serait juste, la gentille blonde et la vilaine brune... sauf que si j'étais toi, Maddy-Laura, alors je deviendrais gentille... et si tu devenais moi, Laura-Maddy, tu deviendrais vite méchante... tu verras, Maddy, Laura, c'est très facile d'être méchante, attends le milieu de la nuit, et tu verras...  
\- Laura...  
\- Non, appelle moi Maddy, ce sera plus facile, et si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à être méchante, avec moi, ça ne fera pas mal... »

Laura l'avait repoussée de façon à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur le lit, Laura au-dessus d'elle... étrange image qu'elles devaient offrir...

Maddy se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait aussi.

Laura l'embrassa encore, et la main de Laura se posa sur son sein, puis tout s'arrêta.

« Tu pleures, Madeleine Maddy ? »

Maddy ne rouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Elle sentit le corps de Laura se poser à côté du sien.

« Il ne faut pas... j'ai fait pleurer Bobby, la première fois, tu savais ? Mais toi, non, toi, tu es gentille... Bobby n'est pas méchant, mais toi, tu ne peux être que gentille, si moi je suis méchante... toi, je ne vais pas te faire pleurer.  
\- Laura...  
\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, si je reste moi. Laura-Laura. Et puis, tu ne serais jamais assez méchante, et je ne serai jamais assez gentille. »

On se serait cru après une tempête. Laura ne dit plus rien durant plusieurs minutes, et Maddy resta silencieuse également. Le calme la transporta plusieurs années en arrière, lorsqu'elles dormaient toutes les deux dans ce lit, qu'elles avaient parlé toute la nuit – de garçon, de trucs de filles, Maddy donnant des conseils à Laura – et que la fatigue les avaient rattrapées. Laura s'endormait toujours la première.

Accrochée à ce souvenir, Maddy ne dit rien lorsque Laura se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elles dormaient ainsi lorsqu'elles étaient petites, la tête de Laura sur la poitrine de Maddy – lorsque ça ne faisait pas encore mal.

Après, Maddy tenterait d'oublier. Elle n'en parlerait jamais, pas même lorsqu'elle reviendrait à Twin Peaks et que Laura ne lui ouvrirait pas la porte – pas même à James ou à Donna. Elle oublierait, ou presque.

De temps en temps, lorsqu'elle s'endormirait seule dans la maison des Palmer, elle entendrait la voix de sa cousine lui chuchoter deux noms, ou un, à l'oreille.

« Maddy-Laura. »

**FIN**


End file.
